Treasure
by Ebony Cruise
Summary: Uzumaki was leading a double life. Student in the morning and music sensation in the night. He was slowly losing it. It was bad enough that his record company's #1 rival wanted something from him, that people started suspecting him, Fate just HAD to be a bitch and make his life a living hell by slyly putting him into the new reality TV show: Life Swap. Fuck It, he wanted to DIE!


**Disclaimer: Not mine.  
**

**A/N: Thanks for checking this out. :)**

* * *

**To Kakashi**

* * *

_Kakashi, when you get this letter, I'm probably already dead. I know, I know. Way to state the obvious right? Well fuck you. Ha! _

_I know that you're probably taking the news the hardest. But don't get depressed. Don't grieve, MUCH. Maybe a few tears here and there, some wails on the side, and a few punches to the wall, but THAT'S IT. I don't want to see __**the **__Hatake Kakashi, Konoha's Elite, crumbling to pieces just because of an old man's [I'm not THAT old though] death. Keep your head up boy! If not for yourself, but for those you care about. It won't help them if they see you wallowing in depression. Got it!? If you don't, I'll beg Shinigami-sama to give me at least a second into the world of the living so that I can kick your ass back to reality. _

_But that is not why I wrote this letter. As your genius self may have already deduced, yes, I've known for a while that I would soon face my death. It would come sooner or later, and unfortunately, it was the former. Anyway, my agent probably hid the truth of my death from the public, AND from you guys so it's better to be honest about it now that the inevitable happened. _

_I was suffering from intracranial pressure. My brain was swelling somewhere too deep that an operation would most likely fail and kill me anyway. The doctor's gave me just 3 months to live. I learned of it last December, so it's probably around March now? I guess I'll be missing your birthday. Don't worry though I already got your gift! So don't sulk. Your gift is awesome. *grin*_

_As I was saying, my brain was swelling and I had only three months or less to live. It shattered me, that news. I was in shock for the whole day. I was a dazed mess and the only thing that got me moving was Kushina, dear, lovely, crazy Kushina. She took the news harder than I did, but pushed aside her pain for my sake. We decided to keep it from everyone: from my parents, from Sarutobi-sama, and you. Because I know that you would take it hard. I'm right, aren't I? _

_It wasn't easy. Of course it wasn't. The headaches were killer. I felt like a pregnant woman with severe morning sickness from all the retching I've been doing, Kushina had to pull my hair back like a damn woman while I heaved out my innards into the toilet. I was slowly losing my eyesight. My speech was slowly disappearing. It was a mess. _

_But I still pushed through. I decided, why not write a song? So I did. I kept it from Kushina of course. She'd have my head [not THAT head, pervert] if she found out. It's done now. It's going out a few weeks after my death. Cruel and painful, yes, but I HAD to do it. It wasn't for me. It was for… gosh Kakashi… life really is cruel, no?_

_I found out yesterday, three weeks before I die, that I was going to be a father. A FATHER! The fuck is life doing to me?! Why do this to me? Kill me and THEN tell me I was going to be a dad? I was going to be a dad. WAS. _

_For the first time after I learned I was going to die, I cried. Cried so hard, Europe probably felt the tremors. I hated my life then. I hated how I was never going to see my son, SON. I hated how Kushina was in pain because I wouldn't be there for her when she gives birth. I hated how my son was going to grow up, ask about his father, and Kushina will have to say, "Your dad? Yeah, he died. Sorry."I hated the thought that he might resent me, hate me for dying on them. I was scared and it was hell on earth thinking about those things. _

_You probably heard about it from Kushina already, right? We decided to make you the Godfather. You're too young for it, but meh, who cares anyway? You're what, 14 and now you have to be a parent because a stupid dying old man decided to give you a huge responsibility due to selfish reasons. Don't worry though, Kushina will be there and you could be the awesome Uncle. Heh. Kakashi the Uncle. That sounds epic. It's sad I won't get to see that. _

_Also, we decided to name our son Naruto. You know how Tou-san loves writing in the sidelines? Yeah, he wrote this book, it was actually his first, about a ninja. The main character's name was Naruto and he sounded awesome, and of course Kushina wanted to name our son after food, so it was decided. Dad doesn't know about it though. It's going to be a surprise for him. _

_Kakashi. I love you. You know I do. I never got to say it to your face, but I hope that you knew this without me having had to resort to words. I hoped I would never have to say goodbye to you as early as this, I hoped to see you get your first girl friend, watch you fall in love, be in your wedding and be the grandfather to your kids. But it's all just wishful thinking now. _

_It hurts, I know. But like I said, don't get too depressed. I'm still there, okay? Just not physically, however corny and cliché it may sound, but I'll be in your, er, heart. Hehehe. So yeah. Be a good boy. You've always made me proud, do me even prouder by being the best man you could ever be. Take care of Obito and Rin. Watch over Naruto. And also, don't forget about yourself. You're important too. You always were. _

_Love your surrogate Tou-san  
MINATO NAMIKAZE_

_P.S. I call the new song Treasure._

* * *

**A/N: Okay. That wasn't quite what I was hoping for. But it's as good as it gets, I think. I'll try to edit it soon. This is a raw chapter. As in, no beta, no editing, just all out writing. I hope you guys liked it! It's a Music Story. It's AU. Maybe a bit OOC? I don't know. Just, give it a try? And a review maybe? Thanks! Love you lots! **


End file.
